Floodwater
by Hoogiman
Summary: [Fiveparter, updated daily] The world is flooding. The water is infected, and those who touch it become homicidal. As the poisoned water rises, and many die without explanation, survival will be difficult.
1. Part One: Wave Pool

Floodwater  
By Hoogiman

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Super Smash Brothers Games, as they are actually the property of Nintendo (but of course). If you assumed that I would take these characters as my own, then you are misinformed.

Author's Note: I'm trying a different sort of fic here. It seems that this story is a tragedy, and in this story, a lot of the characters are going to die. It will end up becoming a fight for survival, with many twists along the way that make staying alive even harder.

This is not exactly a full humour story. There are some amusing parts, and this chapter is quite light-hearted, but this story's main purpose is to tell a story.

**Chapter One: Wave Pool**

"Dudes, dig my new car!" boasted Falcon, leaning on the doors of his latest Porsche.

"Falcon, we honestly do not care about your new car!" said Link, trying not to sound impressed.

"But it was so expensive!" said Falcon. "And it's got this really cool, sleek design!"

Marth, Roy and DK looked at the car in interest.

"You're not going to convince me to drool over a car!" said Link, wiping off the drool, "I mean, it's totally not cool to like cars!"

"I spent my life savings on it! And it has power steering!" said Falcon.

"Ooh!" said Marth, Roy and DK in unison.

"Meh," said Link trying to sound uninterested, fidgeting.

"There are free girls with it!" said Falcon.

"Ooh!" said Marth, Roy and DK in unison.

"Meh," said Link, fidgeting at a more intense rate.

"It has air con!" said Falcon.

"Screw it," said Link, "Cool car, Falcon!"

"Thanks," said Falcon.

"But aren't we not allowed to bring our cars indoors?" asked Link, "I mean, didn't Master Hand make some rules? I don't think you're allowed to drive your car into the gym!"

"Yeah right," said Falcon, snorting, "As if!"

"Master Hand said you would be very sorry if you were to break the rules," said Link, warning. "Very sorry."

"Pfft," chuckled Falcon, "Hahaha! Sorry!"

"Are you sure? He could be serious! Perhaps karma will catch up to you!" said Link, seriously.

"Hahaha!" chuckled Falcon, "Karma! You're a funny one! What do you think will happen, some giant natural disaster will occur that will destroy my very expensive car that cost me **my life savings? **Hahaha!"

Falcon continued to chuckle.

A monstrous twelve-metre wave rushed through the whole room, devouring Falcon's car alive. As his car was mulched into debris, the only thing Falcon could do is stare in sorrow as his car became consumed by the freak wave.

"NUUEZ!" said Falcon, soaking wet.

Falcon looked at his car.

"At least all of the parts are in one piece!" said Falcon, relieved, "All I have to do is assemble the parts again!"

Another humongous wave rushed through the whole room, wetting everyone, and disintegrating all of the parts of Falcon's car.

"NUUUEZ!" said Falcon.

"Where are all of the waves coming from, anyway?" asked Link.

"I just installed a wave pool in the gym!" said Master Hand, floating in. "In fact, it will be on all of the time, once this room is full with water!"

"YAYZ!" said everyone.

"What about my car?" sobbed Falcon.

"Meh," said Master Hand.

---

Young Link, Ness, Nana and Popo were sitting in a room, discussing life.

"Did you hear?" asked Young Link to Ness, "They installed a wave pool in the gym!"

"Cool!" said Ness, "I'll get my towel and swimming stuff!"

"YAYZ!" said all of the kids, running out of the room, into the gym.

"This is so cool!" said Nana, wading in the water.

"Uh… Master Hand?" asked Popo, "Are you sure you don't want to move that Table Tennis table, before it gets picked up by a wave and hits someone?"

"Pfft," said Master Hand, "What are the odds of something like that happening?"

A rather large wave swept up the Table Tennis table, crushing Popo.

"Hahaha! Irony!" laughed Master Hand, "Geddit?"

Popo didn't seem to get the joke, as his remains were scattered in various places around the room. Also, the area where his body used to be was a strangely abnormal red colour.

"OMFG POPO DIED!" said Nana, running towards Popo's remains.

Nana started to cry. "Now who will I get my masochistic pleasure out of?"

---

"Wow! I'm impressed with this new wave pool!" said Ness, wading in the water.

"Thank you," replied Master Hand.

"But aren't there leaks in the walls and stuff, which will let the water rush out?" asked Ness.

"Uh… yeah," said Master Hand.

Master Hand paused and thought.

"I guess that's why the whole room isn't filling up with water, after all, I didn't install any drains or anything," said Master Hand.

"You didn't install any drains? That would be a massive water bill!" said Ness. "Well, at least you have drains outside, so the water will be recycled."

"Er… actually, when I designed the house… I never even considered putting in drains on the outside."

Master Hand chuckled nervously.

"So won't the house flood?" asked Ness, worried.

"Of course not!" laughed Master Hand, "The only thing that will be flooded is everything else! The Smash Mansion is on the highest hill in town!"

"But," said Ness, eyes suddenly wide open, "With all of that water you've just wasted already, wouldn't everything else be already flooded?"

Master Hand looked outside the window.

"I guess it is!" chuckled Master Hand, looking at all of the skyscrapers being engulfed by water.

"Well, luckily we're on a tall hill," said Ness, "So we won't get flooded as well, provided we turn the wave pool off!"

Master Hand twitched very suddenly, as if he had a heart attack.

"Wave… pool… off-button?" said Master Hand. "Oh crap, I think we didn't install an off switch!"

"You idiot!" said Ness angrily, "Well, I'm sure there's some way we can turn the water supply off?"

"Well, actually we can't… our supplier is so shoddy and cheap that… there's no actual way to turn the water supply off!" said Master Hand.

"You idiot!" said Ness, angered and concerned, "The water level is going to rise up to the level of the Smash Mansion, and then gradually drown us all!"

"Oh well, at least we have my boat!" said Master Hand, pointing to his boat, that was floating in the wave pool.

The debt agency took the boat.

"Damn debt agency," muttered Master Hand, "Despite us all in danger of drowning, they still manage to repossess our belongings."

Master Hand continued to grumble.

---

"Everyone, are you enjoying the wave pool?" asked Link.

"Yes!" said everyone in unison.

"That's great to know!" said Link.

Link peered out of the window.

"WTF?" asked Link, looking at the rising sea levels, "Why is everything in the world flooded except for us?"

Everyone peered angrily at Master Hand.

"Well… uh… nothing to do with me installing this faulty wave pool with no 'off' switch, as well as nothing to do with me getting water from the dodgiest supplier," chuckled Master Hand nervously.

Everyone continued to peer angrily at Master Hand.

"Luigi told me to do it!" said Master Hand.

Luigi died a very generic death, as a result of his unpopularity. People used various weapons to kill him, yadda yadda.

---

"Kirbs," said Jigglypuff sweetly, "Let's dry off! Everyone's in the wave pool, so we can steal cookies while they're not looking!"

"Good idea!" said Kirby.

Kirby and Jigglypuff walked up a flight of stairs, out of the gym, and applied a towel to their bodies.

"Yay!" said Jigglypuff, looking below at the other Smashers, "What a great wave pool!"

Kirby and Jigglypuff walked through a few rooms, back into the main hallway.

"Wait…" said Jigglypuff, puzzled, "If we're out of the gym, and we're completely dry, then how come my feet still feel wet?"

Jigglypuff looked down at her feet, noticing she was wading in very shallow water.

"OMFG everything in this whole room has flooded heights of one centimetre!" said Jigglypuff.

"Uh… doesn't that mean that the water has reached us, and we have to like, scamper upstairs?" asked Kirby.

"Wait, if the water has reached up here, the wave pool is one storey below us, which means…" said Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff's eyes went wide open.

"OMFG everyone is in danger!" said Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff and Kirby scampered back to the observation deck, above the gym.

"Everyone, run! The water has reached you!" screamed Kirby.

---

"Hey, what's Jigglypuff trying to say?" asked Young Link, looking up at Jigglypuff, who was flaring her arms around wildly.

"I don't know," said Ness, wading in the wave pool, "but she seems to be pointing to the window!"

Ness looked at the window, which was slightly cracked, due to the high volume of water outside it.

"The water has reached us!" screamed Ness.

Ness and Young Link swam to the edge as quick as they could, ran to the staircase, and watched the giant window gradually shatter.

"Grab onto something!" screamed Young Link.

---

"What are they saying?" asked Mr. Game and Watch, looking up at the observation deck.

Yoshi looked at the giant window, right above him.

"It's shattering!" screamed Yoshi, "We're going to drown!"

A giant shard from the window with an area of about fourteen metres, fell from the window and landed on Mr. Game and Watch, crushing him.

"Mr. Game and Watch?" asked Yoshi, looking at Mr. Game and Watch's body. "Are you okay?"

Due to the pressure of the window, the whole window collapsed. Shards split, and were scattered everywhere, endangering everyone. A colossal amount of water raged through the whole room, with enough force of an elephant stampede.

The whole room was full of water now.

---

Samus looked up. She noticed that upwards, the water would not stop for another ten metres.

"Luckily I'm wearing my Power Suit," said Samus.

Breathing comfortably, Samus noticed others trying to swim up to the top to stay alive. She also saw others drowning, lying still, due to the impact of the raging water.

She could not confirm any of the identities of anyone that was lying there. Samus turned around, and noticed Yoshi, bleeding. She took his body, and swam up to the surface.

"Yoshi?" asked Samus.

Realising Yoshi was dead, she let his body drop. Samus, above the surface, saw the observation deck, just above the water. Besides from the few on the deck, she could not see anybody else.

**Deaths:**

Death One: Popo, crushed by Table Tennis table.

Death Two: Luigi, beaten to death by mob.

Death Three: Mr. Game and Watch, shattered by giant window shard.

Death Four: Yoshi, shattered by giant window shard.

**Uncertain:**

Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Fox McCloud, Link, Mario, Pikachu, Bowser, Falco Lombardi, Ganondorf, Nana, Marth, Mewtwo, Pichu, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Roy

**Alive:**

Kirby, Jigglypuff, Young Link, Ness, Samus


	2. Part Two: Survival

Floodwater  
By Hoogiman

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Super Smash Brothers Games, as they are actually the property of Nintendo (but of course). If you assumed that I would take these characters as my own, then you are misinformed.

Author's Note: No humour in this chapter. This chapter is a bit slow at the start, but keep on reading. There is a mighty fine twist at the end.

Well, the first chapter was probably the only chapter that is really humorous. From now on, it's not really going to be funny or anything, the rest of the story involves the struggle to survive.

**Chapter Two: Survival**

Mario opened his eyes.

"Mamma mia!" he thought to himself. He was lying at the bottom of the gym.

Mario looked up. The surface seemed to be ten metres up. Holding his little breath left, he furiously kicked his legs, to get to the surface.

Air. Finally on the surface, relieved, he took a big breath, and rejoiced that he was still alive.

Mario tried to look around for others. Spotting Samus at the other side of the room, Mario took in a deep breath, and started to swim towards the observation deck.

---

Samus was standing on the observation deck, discussing what happened with the kids.

"So what you're saying is," said Samus, sceptical, "For no apparent reason, the whole world started to flood, and some of the water just broke through the window and killed everyone?"

Ness and Young Link nodded.

"So, does that also mean that we're like, the last humans alive?" asked Samus.

"Apparently so," said Ness.

"Look, Mario's alive!" said Samus.

"Yep," said Ness.

"Uh-a," said Mario, "Maybe there are still people down there who are alive?"

"You really think so?" asked Young Link, "They probably would have drowned by now."

"I dunno," said Mario, "We should at least retrieve the bodies."

"Good idea," said Ness.

---

Master Hand woke up. He glanced around, spotting some black chemicals in the water.

"Damn it," said Master Hand.

Master Hand floated up to the surface as quickly as he could, and spotted the others.

"Uh… hi," said Master Hand, nervously.

"Oh, hi Master Hand!" said Ness, "Did you see anyone else alive down there?"

"Uh… yeah," said Master Hand, chuckling nervously, "But… I also saw some… black chemicals down there… which could potentially be poisonous."

Ness glared angrily at Master Hand.

"Do you happen to know anything about these chemicals?" asked Ness angrily.

"Well, they're certainly not rat poison or anything!" laughed Master Hand in a psychotic sort of way.

"Are you telling me," said Ness, shocked, "That when you installed the wave pool, you didn't move a canister of rat poison out of the gym?"

"Of course not!" chuckled Master Hand.

Ness gave a sigh of relief.

"There were at least twelve canisters," said Master Hand.

Ness' eyes went wide open.

"You idiot! You've killed everyone!" screamed Ness.

"Joking, joking," laughed Master Hand.

Ness looked puzzled.

"There were only eighteen," laughed Master Hand.

"NUUUEZ!" screamed Ness, "You idiot! You killed everyone!1"

"Actually, I think I had the joke wrong," said Master Hand, talking to himself, "I think I was supposed to say, 'There were at least nineteen canisters', right? And then, when you got really shocked, I would say, 'Joking, Joking, there were only eighteen'! What a funny punchline, eh?"

Young Link, Ness and Kirby glared angrily at Master Hand.

Master Hand continued to chuckle at his own joke.

Nana's dead body floated to the surface.

"Oops?" said Master Hand.

---

**Twenty minutes later…**

The Puffballs, Young Link, Ness, Samus, Falcon, Pikachu, Link, Master Hand, Captain Falcon, Mario and Falco stood in the main hallway.

"Okay, so let's-a check the status of everyone," said Mario, reading off a clipboard. "Link: alive, Zelda: deceased, drowned, Pichu: deceased, poisoned, Peach: deceased, drowned, Fox: unconscious, in the hospital wing."

"Just to speed things up, who's in the hospital wing?" asked Link.

"Okay," said Mario, "There's-a Fox, DK, Bowser, Roy, Marth, Ganondorf and Mewtwo. Falcon, Falco and Pikachu are alive."

"So what do we do now?" asked Young Link.

"Pikachu, Falco and Young Link, it's your turn to watch over the guys who are hospitalised," said Mario, "Everyone else, move everything valuable upstairs, okay?"

---

"Pikachu, you watch over Fox, okay?" asked Mario. "Write down his status every fifteen minutes, and if he wakes up, explain to him the situation."

"Okay," said Pikachu, looking at Fox, lying on his back.

Mario, wearing his doctor's uniform, walked out of the room. He then walked into the main hallway, approaching Link.

"Link, can I put you in charge of-"

A loud shriek was heard, echoing through the hallways. The droning, painful high pitched sound made everybody stop what they were doing, and look in the general direction of it.

"Pikachu?" asked Mario.

Mario and Link rushed through the hallway, and ran into the hospital wing.

Pikachu's remains laid there, blood oozing out of his head.

"Pikachu, what happened?" asked Mario.

Mario looked at Fox on a nearby bed, now lying on his side.

"Fox, are you awake?" asked Mario.

No response.

"Fox, what happened?" asked Mario. "Who did this?"

"Help me!" screamed a voice, a few metres away.

"Stay here!" said Mario, "Watch him, be on alert! He could attack you!"

Mario ran into the next room, noticing Young Link's dead body on the ground. He looked at Bowser, who was lying in a hospital bed a few metres away.

"Bowser! What happened?" asked Mario.

No response.

"Bowser! Talk to me!" said Mario, panicking, "What's happening?"

Bowser woke up.

"What happened to you?" asked Mario, shocked. "Your eyes are red, your face is pale, you look much bigger! What happened?"

---

Link held his sword, waiting for a sudden or unexpected movement from Fox.

"Help me Link!" screamed Mario.

Link sprinted into the next room, seeing Mario's carcass lying on the ground. With cuts in almost every single region of the body, the whole floor was covered in blood.

Link looked over at a disturbed Bowser, laughing maniacally.

**Deaths:**

Death One: Popo, crushed by Table Tennis table.

Death Two: Luigi, beaten to death by mob.

Death Three: Mr. Game and Watch, shattered by giant window shard.

Death Four: Yoshi, shattered by giant window shard.

Death Five: Nana, poisoned.

Death Six: Zelda, drowned.

Death Seven: Pichu, poisoned.

Death Eight: Peach, drowned.

Death Nine: Pikachu, unconfirmed cause, possibly killed by Fox.

Death Ten: Young Link, unconfirmed cause, possibly killed by Bowser.

Death Eleven: Mario, unconfirmed cause, possibly killed by Bowser.

**Hospitalised:**

Fox, DK, Bowser, Roy, Marth, Ganondorf, Mewtwo.

**Alive and well:**

Kirby, Jigglypuff, Ness, Samus, Falcon, Link, Master Hand, Mario, Falco


	3. Part Three: Infection

Floodwater

By Hoogiman

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Super Smash Brothers Games, as they are actually the property of Nintendo (but of course). If you assumed that I would take these characters as my own, then you are misinformed.

Author's Note: This chapter is all about what happens in the hospital ward. It will be explained to you what happened to the hospitalised people and stuff.

**Chapter Three: Infection**

"I'm getting out of here!" shouted Link, walking towards Fox's room.

"I think that's going to be pretty hard," laughed Fox, with an evil grin on his face, eyes red, "The door is locked, you and your friend are trapped here!"

"Damn it," said Link, running back towards Bowser's room.

"Falco, help!" screamed Link.

"I need a little help as well!" shouted another voice, from the next room.

Link ran into Donkey Kong's hospital ward, noticing Donkey Kong, pinning Falco up to the wall.

"Okay!" said Link, picking up his sword.

As Link charged towards Donkey Kong, sword high in the air, Link felt a giant force throw him back, like an invisible punch.

"Hey Link!" said Mewtwo, laughing evilly, "Want to play?"

"Crap," said Link, pinned up against a wall from Mewtwo's telekinesis.

"Are you going to kill us as well?" asked Link, scared.

"Not directly," said Fox, in a suave voice, walking into the room, "We're going to tie you down, and let the water do the work. After all, it's only going to be about fifteen minutes until the water reaches us!"

Mewtwo and Donkey Kong laughed evilly.

"Why can't you just kill us now?" asked Link.

"Why should we?" asked Bowser, walking into the room. "After all, we want you to become one of us! It would be such a waste killing you two! You, Falco and Link, are brilliant fighters! We could use people like you!"

"How can we just suddenly become mentally deranged like you guys?" asked Falco, still pinned up to the wall.

"How can't you?" laughed Fox, charmingly.

---

Marth woke up in a hospital room, strapped to the ground.

"Why am I tied to the ground?" asked Marth.

Marth looked at Roy, directly next to him.

"Roy, are you awake?" asked Marth, looking at Roy, who was also tied to the ground.

"Yeah," said Roy, restless. "Why?"

"Why are we tied up?" asked Marth.

"I don't know," said Roy, "Last thing I remember was the water coming through the window. Now we're here, tied up!"

"Hey, is that Ganon over there?" asked Marth.

Roy looked over at the other side of the room.

"Is he- is he dead?" asked Roy.

"Roy, grab that gun, and shoot me," said Ganondorf, "They got me with the water."

"Why would I shoot you though?" asked Roy.

"Before I hurt anyone else," said Ganondorf desperately, despite his homicidal ways and incentive to hurt anyone at any given chance, "It will be good for everyone."

---

"I still don't get it, how can we become like you?" asked Link, pinned up to the wall, "How can we just suddenly go crazy?"

"Guess," said Bowser, grinning, "What did we all touch?"

"The- the water?" asked Falco.

"Yes, now you're on the right track!" said Fox, grinning.

"With the chemicals I put in, everyone is going to become like us! Better people!" said Mewtwo, laughing evilly.

"Wait, I thought Master Hand just accidentally left rat poison," said Link, "Are you saying that you tampered with the rat poison, to make people go crazy when they touch it?"

"Yep," said Mewtwo.

"Then how come I'm not infected already?" asked Falco.

"Well, the infected water only spread to a small portion of people!" said Mewtwo, "But by now, all of the water is infected!"

Mewtwo grinned evilly. "Which means anyone who just happens to accidentally touch the water becomes infected. Anyone who drinks a cup of water from the water supply, anyone who washes their hands, will turn into us!"

Mewtwo laughed again.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Falco, "Are you the one who is responsible for this?"

"Yes, I'm responsible, I'm the mastermind," said Mewtwo, "And why? I'm just bored? I'm possibly homicidal, want to see everybody kill each other?"

"But, but you know you'll never get away with this! We'll stop you!" said Link, angrily, "We are good fighters!"

A loud, shooting noise was heard from a few rooms away.

"One of your so called, 'Good Fighters' just was shot," laughed Mewtwo,

"But we won't fall for any little tricks! They aren't going to let themselves get that easily killed!" said Link.

"But they'll never know what hit them," laughed Mewtwo. "Fox, Bowser, you go and mix with the others, and either kill them, or make them touch the water!"

---

"Hey Ness," said Bowser, walking into the main hallway.

"Bowser, you recovered! That's great!" said Ness, happily.

"Uh… but Dr. Mario gave me this medicine… can you go into the bathroom with me, and check that it's the right one to treat… er… pains?" asked Bowser, trying to sound as convincing as he could.

"Okay," said Ness.

Ness and Bowser walked into a nearby bathroom, Bowser locking the door behind him.

Said Ness, "So what medicine did you say you were-"

Bowser picked up Ness, and rammed his skull into the mirror.

"What a crap lie," said Bowser, "I'm still surprised you fell for it."

Bowser left Ness' body there, left the bathroom, and put the 'Under Maintenance' sign on the door.

---

"Okay, DK, tie them to the ground, and then get out of here, the water's coming!" said Mewtwo, walking out of the hospital ward.

"Damn it!" said Falco.

"Yes, and it appears it has been confirmed," said Mewtwo.

"Everyone!" shouted Master Hand from outside, "The water is starting to rise! Get upstairs to the second floor!"

"See you afterwards," said Mewtwo, walking out of the room, "And please do help me kill the others once you are infected."

Mewtwo turned off the lights, and along with Donkey Kong, walked out.

**Deaths:**

Death One: Popo, crushed by Table Tennis table.

Death Two: Luigi, beaten to death by mob.

Death Three: Mr. Game and Watch, shattered by giant window shard.

Death Four: Yoshi, shattered by giant window shard.

Death Five: Nana, poisoned.

Death Six: Zelda, drowned.

Death Seven: Pichu, poisoned.

Death Eight: Peach, drowned.

Death Nine: Pikachu, killed by Fox.

Death Ten: Young Link, killed by Bowser.

Death Eleven: Mario, killed by Bowser.

Death Twelve: Ganondorf, euthanasia, shot.

Death Thirteen: Ness, killed by Bowser, by getting his head smashed into a mirror.

**Infected:**

Fox, DK, Bowser, Mewtwo.

**Alive:**

Kirby, Jigglypuff, Samus, Falcon, Link, Master Hand, Falco, Roy, Marth


	4. Part Four: First Flood

Floodwater

By Hoogiman

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Super Smash Brothers Games, as they are actually the property of Nintendo (but of course). If you assumed that I would take these characters as my own, then you are misinformed.

Author's Note: This chapter is about the infected Smashers integrating with the uninfected ones. Also, the uninfected Smashers begin to ask questions about where the people killed in the ward are. This could possibly mean part of Mewtwo's plans becoming revealed.

**Chapter Four: First Flood**

"Roy, Marth! Are you there?" shouted Link, now tied to the ground.

"Yeah, we're here!" shouted Marth, from the other room.

"Is there anyway that you can cut yourself free?" asked Link.

"Actually, I've got this little Swiss army knife!" said Marth, "I can try and cut myself free!"

"Wait, I've also got a Swiss army knife! I can try getting myself out as well!" said Link.

"We don't have much time!" said Marth, "Cut yourself quickly!"

---

"Hey Falcon!" said Donkey Kong, "Come here!"

Falcon, now on the second storey, passed a few bedrooms, and walked to Donkey Kong.

"What?" asked Falcon.

"Be quiet," said Donkey Kong, putting his finger over his mouth, "I think the water has been infected, and has been making some people do some crazy things."

"Really?" asked Falcon.

"Discuss it in this nearby bathroom, and make sure nobody is looking," said Donkey Kong.

Falcon and Donkey Kong walked into the bathroom.

"Now, the whereabouts of some of the Smashers is a mystery," said Donkey Kong, "And I personally believe that Fox, Mewtwo and Bowser are up to something."

"Now, have you touched any of the floodwater recently? Like, the poisoned water from the wave pool?" asked Donkey Kong.

"I'm not sure," said Falcon.

"Wash your hands with soap, just in case," said Donkey Kong.

"Okay," said Falcon, washing his hands.

"Now, do not trust any of them, okay?" asked Donkey Kong, "I think they killed Mario, Pikachu, Link, Falco and many others, okay?"

"Okay," said Captain Falcon.

Donkey Kong walked out of the bathroom, and walked up to Mewtwo.

"Falcon is infected," said Donkey Kong. "I made him wash his hands."

"Excellent," said Mewtwo.

---

"I'm free!" said Link, cutting off the last restraint.

"Yes!" said Falco, "Now can you cut my ropes off?"

"Sure!" said Link, turning on the lights. "Marth, are you free?"

"Yep," said Marth, "And I'm trying to get Roy free as well!"

Link looked at the door, seeing some water, slowly seeping in through the crack.

"Oh crap," said Link, "Marth, we have to run!"

Marth ran into Link's room.

"Why?" asked Marth.

"The water is coming!" said Link. "We still have shoes on, so we shouldn't get infected!"

"But what about Roy and Falco?" asked Marth.

"But if we try and save them, then we could get infected!" said Link. "Do you have a sword?"

"Yep," said Marth.

"Okay, you go and slice Roy, and then I'll set Falco free!" said Link.

Marth ran into Roy's room. He saw some water on the floor, gradually seeping towards Roy.

"Oh crap, the water is already leaking through!" shouted Marth.

"Cut me already!" screamed Roy.

Marth sliced Roy's ropes off, and shouted, "Run Roy!"

Roy looked behind him, noticing about thirty metres away, about half a metre of water rushing through a room.

"Run!" screamed Roy.

Marth and Roy sprinted through a few rooms, back into Link's.

"There!" said Link, finally slicing Falco's ropes.

"Run through the door!" said Falco, opening the door.

A giant stream of water rushed through the open door, hitting Falco. Marth and Link, noticing the water, by reflex jumped onto the hospital bed. The waves rushed through the whole ward, also hitting Roy.

"Damn it," said Link, "I think they're infected!"

"Save me!" said Roy, up to his knees in water.

"I'll try!" said Marth.

"He's already made contact! Don't bother!" said Link, "He'll kill you!"

"But what if there is a few minutes before he's infected? What if I can save him?" asked Marth, standing next to Link on the hospital bed.

"We have to get out of here through the air vents! We're only a ruler-length above the water!" said Link. "You can't save him!"

Link jumped from the bed, up onto a higher table. He opened the air vent on the ceiling, and pulled himself up, into the vent.

"Hurry Marth, it's going to reach you! There's no point! He's already infected!" said Link, from the air vent, a few metres above the water.

"But I-"

A metre-high wave rushed through the room, pulling Marth along with it. The wave pushed him, head-first into the wall, drawing blood, killing him.

"NUUUUUEEEEEEZZZZZZ!1" screamed Link.

---

"Everyone who is still alive, come into this room!" shouted Master Hand.

Fox, DK, Bowser, Mewtwo, Captain Falcon, Kirby, Jigglypuff and Samus walked into the air hockey room.

"How do you feel?" whispered Donkey Kong to Falcon.

"Homicidal," whispered back Falcon, now with red eyes.

"So there are eight of us left," said Master Hand. "Wait… how can that be? What about Link?"

"Or Ness? Or Falco? Or Link? Or practically everyone?" asked Kirby, puzzled.

"Does anyone know what happened?" asked Master Hand.

"Er…" said Mewtwo, "They must have drowned… from the flood…"

"I think we know that," said Master Hand, "But how come, like ten people didn't come when I called everybody up? I mean, it must be the sensible thing to get away from the flood!"

"Yeah… very strange…" said Mewtwo, nervously.

Link walked in.

"Link, where were you?" asked Master Hand.

Said Link, "It's a long story, and a very shocking one-"

Mewtwo telekinetically pushed Link out of the room, and ordered Fox, Donkey Kong, Bowser and Captain Falcon to go after him.

"Help me!" shouted Link. "It's them! They were the ones who murdered all of them!"

"Murder?" said Master Hand.

"Er… nothing!" said Mewtwo, running out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Barricade the door!" said Mewtwo, grinning.

Donkey Kong and Bowser started to push heavy objects against the door.

"Murder?" said Master Hand, inside the room.

"NUUUEZ!1 Help me!" screamed Link.

**Deaths:**

Death One: Popo, crushed by Table Tennis table.

Death Two: Luigi, beaten to death by mob.

Death Three: Mr. Game and Watch, shattered by giant window shard.

Death Four: Yoshi, shattered by giant window shard.

Death Five: Nana, poisoned.

Death Six: Zelda, drowned.

Death Seven: Pichu, poisoned.

Death Eight: Peach, drowned.

Death Nine: Pikachu, killed by Fox.

Death Ten: Young Link, killed by Bowser.

Death Eleven: Mario, killed by Bowser.

Death Twelve: Ganondorf, euthanasia, shot.

Death Thirteen: Ness, killed by Bowser, by getting his head smashed into a mirror.

Death Fourteen: Marth, hit by wave, forcing him head first into a wall. Died on contact.

**Infected:**

Fox, DK, Bowser, Mewtwo, Captain Falcon

**Uncertain:**

Falco, killed or infected.

Roy, killed or infected.

**Alive:**

Kirby, Jigglypuff, Samus, Link, Master Hand


	5. Part Five: Final Boss Fight!

Floodwater  
By Hoogiman

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Super Smash Brothers Games, as they are actually the property of Nintendo (but of course). If you assumed that I would take these characters as my own, then you are misinformed.

Author's Note: This chapter is about the good guys: (e.g Kirby and Jigglypuff) going after Mewtwo and the infected people. This chapter goes back to goofy-ish, and has a bit of humour in it. Enjoy!

**Chapter Five: Final Boss Fight!**

"Help me!" screamed Link, "They're hitting me!"

---

Samus, Kirby, Jigglypuff and Master Hand sat in the room, puzzled.

"Maybe we should help," said Kirby, "Maybe Fox and everyone did go crazy!"

"Yes, we did kill all of them!" shouted Mewtwo, laughing maniacally.

Samus, Kirby, Jigglypuff and Master Hand gasped.

"We killed Pikachu, Young Link, Mario, Ness and Marth! We also tampered with the rat poison to make its effect even worse!" laughed Mewtwo. "And because of this strong barricade on the door, there's nothing you can do about it! You'll never stop us, because you can't leave the room!"

Mewtwo continued to laugh evilly.

Samus fired a rocket through the wall, and walked through it.

"Well then how did I just leave the room then?" asked Samus.

"Stfu," said Mewtwo. "However, my army of infected people will kill you all!"

…

…

"Or kill you four! Geddit?" said Mewtwo.

Nobody laughed.

Mewtwo started to cry.

"You've killed one too many people," said Samus, shooting a rocket Mewtwo.

Mewtwo telekinetically froze the bullet in the air, and let it drop to the ground.

"Hahaha!" laughed Mewtwo. "Kill them, henchmen!"

"K," said Fox. "I'm going to kill you, with my laser phaser!"

Fox shot at Samus.

Samus's Power Suit deflected the bullet, back into Fox's chest.

"Ow!" said Fox, angrily, "Like, ow!"

Master Hand floated up to Fox, and squashed him.

To death.

"K," said Master Hand.

"You may have killed Fox, but that doesn't mean you can kill me!" said Falcon, laughing evilly.

"Really?" asked Samus, "What are you going to kill **me **with?"

"Er… my natural fighting ability?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Why do we even bother listening to their fake taunts?" asked Kirby, eating Captain Falcon.

Said Donkey Kong, in a fighting stance, "You may have hurt-"

Kirby ate Donkey Kong.

"Aww…" said Donkey Kong, "I didn't even get to finish my taunt!"

Falco got in the way of Master Hand, The Puffballs and Samus.

"You can't eat me Kirby, as I am wearing a suit made out of spikes!" laughed Falco.

"Ooh, can I see?" asked Kirby.

"Sure!" said Falco, taking off his spike suit, giving it to Kirby.

Kirby ate Falco.

"Colon, left bracket," said Falco. (Or a frowny face emoticon).

"You can't kill me, or my fangirls will torture you!" laughed Roy.

"Wait, aren't your fangirls dead?" asked Kirby.

"NUUUEZ!" said Roy.

Kirby ate Roy.

"You can't eat me, Kirby," laughed Bowser, "As I have a spiky shell!"

"Can I see?" asked Kirby.

"You can't use that trick on me!" laughed Bowser.

"Smell this pony scratch-n-sniff sticker!" said Jigglypuff, passing a sticker to Bowser.

Bowser scratched the tiny sticker, and then sniffed it.

Bowser died.

"Oops, that was the poison scratch-n-stiff sticker!" laughed Jigglypuff.

Mewtwo walked up to the group.

"You can't kill me!" laughed Mewtwo, "I have telekinesis!"

Mewtwo pinned Master Hand, Kirby, Jigglypuff and Samus up to a wall.

"NUUEZ!1" they screamed.

A wave hit Mewtwo, drowning him.

"YAYZ!" they said.

"Now what?" asked Kirby. "We're going to drown soon!"

Will they ever escape?

And what happened to Link?

Did the author accidentally not include some SSBM characters in this story because they weren't important enough?

Find out, next chapter!

**Deaths:**

Death One: Popo, crushed by Table Tennis table.

Death Two: Luigi, beaten to death by mob.

Death Three: Mr. Game and Watch, shattered by giant window shard.

Death Four: Yoshi, shattered by giant window shard.

Death Five: Nana, poisoned.

Death Six: Zelda, drowned.

Death Seven: Pichu, poisoned.

Death Eight: Peach, drowned.

Death Nine: Pikachu, killed by Fox.

Death Ten: Young Link, killed by Bowser.

Death Eleven: Mario, killed by Bowser.

Death Twelve: Ganondorf, euthanasia, shot.

Death Thirteen: Ness, killed by Bowser, by getting his head smashed into a mirror.

Death Fourteen: Marth, hit by wave, forcing him head first into a wall. Died on contact.

Death Fifteen: Fox (infected), squashed by Master Hand.

Death Sixteen: Falcon (infected), eaten by Kirby.

Death Seventeen: DK (infected), eaten by Kirby.

Death Eighteen: Roy (infected), eaten by Kirby.

Death Nineteen: Bowser (infected), inhaled toxic chemicals from sticker.

Death Twenty: Mewtwo (infected), drowned anticlimactically.

**Uncertain:**

Link

**Alive:**

Kirby, Jigglypuff, Samus, Master Hand


End file.
